


Нотка

by Willem_Liske



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Christmas, Developing Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Veterinary Clinic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willem_Liske/pseuds/Willem_Liske
Summary: Немолодой мужчина, прошедший путь от простого ветврача до владельца собственной клиники, проживший счастливую семейную жизнь, вырастивший детей и овдовевший. Что еще может преподнести ему судьба, чем напугать или удивить когда, кажется, что жизнь прожита сполна и подходит к концу? Возможно ли в его возрасте и при его положении неожиданно ощутить любовь совершенно иначе, хватит ли у него решимости принять ее?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> У произведения есть иллюстрации замечательных художников) Посмотреть можно на сайте.

Было раннее утро середины августа. Солнце хоть и светило так же ярко, ослепляя косыми лучами, но уже рано закатывалось за горизонт и не дарило того тепла, которым обжигало еще месяц назад. Лето вполне могло бы еще продолжаться, но в этом году оно решило уйти раньше. И выходя с утра из дому, Эдвард Лумис не мог не заметить, как в воздухе уже витает едва уловимый аромат надвигающейся осени. Он зябко поежился, почувствовав, что тонкой рубашки уже не хватает, чтобы защититься от прохладного ветра, но не стал возвращаться за пиджаком, а лишь прибавил шагу, чтобы поскорее сесть в машину.

Его помощница была в отпуске, отчего на работу Эдвард приезжал на полчаса раньше, дабы подготовить кабинет, просмотреть журнал записей и прикинуть сколько времени ему потребуется, а так же покормить рыбок в аквариуме, да полить цветы, украшавшие их холл. Хотя последнее, как каждодневный ритуал, он всегда выполнял сам, никому не доверяя, но на самом деле, ухаживая за растениями, он даже не задумывался над своими движениями, пребывая в приятном успокоении, так необходимом перед началом рабочего дня. Ведь еще каких-нибудь десять минут, и в коридоре будет не протолкнуться от клиентов, и ему было приятно осознавать, что эти десять минут полны покоя и тихой сосредоточенности.

Пациенты Лумиса были не из говорливых. Они ни на что не жаловались, лишь переставали есть, теряли интерес к жизни и в лучшем случае поскуливали. Эдвард был главным врачом его собственной клиники для животных, которую еще двадцать лет назад он основал с большим трудом, начиная с частного кабинета, в котором работал один. Но сейчас клиника процветала, и у него уже был свой штат врачей и пара медсестер. Конечно, он не вырос в сеть больниц, разбросанных по всей стране и одинаковых вне зависимости от города, но его клиники ему вполне хватало, чтобы ощутить себя востребованным специалистом, удовлетворить карьерные амбиции и никогда больше не возвращаться к снедающим мыслям о том, что жизнь его прошла зря, и нет достижений, которые согревали бы его теми вечерами, когда он вынужден будет отойти от дел.

Эдвард любил свою работу тихо и без горячности. Он уже был не в том возрасте, чтобы бредить ею, как было когда он только начинал и работал, бывало, до поздней ночи, возвращаясь домой в темноте лишь для того, чтобы таким же темным утром подняться и в полусонном состоянии отправиться снова в свой кабинет. Его упертость и увлеченность, по молодости переходящая в одержимость, помогли ему тогда, и теперь, достигнув стабильности, он был спокойным ветеринаром, повидавшим немало как счастливых, так и печальных случаев, воспоминания о которых едва заметными морщинами пролегли на его лбу.

Закончив с цветами, Эдвард опустился на стул за стойкой регистрации и замер над журналом, изучая сегодняшних пациентов. Лето, время отпусков, и он со спокойной душой отпустил своих врачей и даже медсестер отдыхать, взяв на себя все. По работе горячая пора года чаще приносила плановые прививки, возможно укусы насекомых, иногда травмы. Но владельцы домашних животных так же уезжали из города и потому работы было немного. Эдвард вздохнул, пробежав глазами по ровным угловатым буквам, выдающим твердость характера владельца почерка. Что его сегодня ожидает? Несколько собак да кошек, если повезет, возможно, увидит грызуна или птицу. Экзоты, типа домашних крокодилов, случались очень редко.

Звонок, возвестивший об открывающейся двери, прервал задумчивость врача. Лумис лишь метнул взгляд на часы, висящие над стойкой, про себя отмечая пунктуальность клиента, пришедшего с точностью до минуты, и поднялся, устремляя взгляд на вошедшего.

У двери стоял худощавый молодой человек в синих джинсах и черных кедах. По плечам, поверх плотной бежевой ветровки небрежно были рассыпаны длинные каштановые волосы. Парень, в нерешительности оглядываясь по сторонам, мял в руках поводок, а у его ног, чувствуя его нервозность, топтался кокер спаниель, вскидывающий голову и тревожно глядящий в лицо хозяина.

\- Доброе утро, - привычно произнес Эдвард, но дежурная улыбка его была на сей раз искренней.

Молодой человек с живым подвижным лицом несколько позабавил его, а его скованность и неуверенность выдавала его первый визит в эту клинику, что часто встречалось у новых клиентов, но редко носило столь яркий характер.

Увидев его, парень обрадовался и, приблизившись, торопливо вытащил из кармана паспорт собаки:

\- Вот, - протянул он Эдварду маленькую книжечку и добавил, едва не запинаясь, - мы с Ноткой на прививки записывались.

Взглянув в паспорт, Лумис признал своего первого за сегодня клиента. Сделав молодому человеку знак следовать за ним, он привычным путем, даже не отрываясь от изучения документа, направился в кабинет.

\- Вы у нас первый раз, я вижу, - кивнул он.

\- Да, - неуверенно протянул парень, и робко продолжил, словно оправдываясь на невысказанные укоры ветеринара, но догадываясь, что именно о них думал врач, - мы не часто бываем у врача. Нотка совсем не любит клиники, только на прививки и приходим.

И словно подтверждая его слова, спаниель заскулил и обеспокоенно закрутился, в поисках путей отступления. Парень же поспешно, будто боясь, что сейчас собака просто сбежит, подхватил ее под живот и поставил на стол.

Эдвард отложил паспорт пса в сторону и внимательно посмотрел на собаку. Хоть длинные пальцы хозяина уже надежно вцепились в ее ошейник, она все еще оглядывалась по сторонам и изредка задерживала на Лумисе короткие опасливые взгляды.

Перед ним была сука кокер спаниеля, хоть и ухоженная, здоровая, но явно немолодая. Натянув перчатки и приступив к осмотру, Эдвард лишний раз убедился в том, что не ошибся в выводах, сделанных лишь одним наметанным взглядом. Он мельком взглянул на молодого человека, нервные пальцы его свободной руки не останавливаясь гладили густую золотистую шерсть на холке собаки. Он, чуть наклоняясь, от чего спадающие волосы почти закрывали от Эдварда его лицо, заглядывал в глаза спаниеля и внимательный, нежный взгляд его темных глаз легко выдавал его искреннюю привязанность к своей любимице.

Лумис слабо улыбнулся и опустил голову, пряча эту улыбку. Мужчины, приходящие в клинику со своими питомцами, менялись на его глазах. На людях ведущие себя как абсолютно нечувствительные, а то и вовсе черствые, не подверженные никаким волнениям, таким естественным и свойственным людям, здесь, за дверями кабинета, спрятавшись от мира, требующего от них быть зачастую сильнее, чем они есть, они становились нежными, любящими и ранимыми.

\- Простите, как вас зовут? - Глубокий голос Эдварда заставил паренька выпрямиться.

\- Олли, - кивнул он, переведя взгляд на него, но рука его, все так же выдавая внутреннее напряжение, продолжила свои повторяющиеся движения по спине животного, - Олли Вебер.

\- Послушайте, Вебер, - вздохнул Эдвард, - вы знаете лучше меня, что Нотка ваша немолода, - и получив короткий кивок, он продолжил, - а это значит, что как бы она не боялась, она все же нуждается в регулярных осмотрах, - он внимательно взглянул на Вебера, убеждаясь что молодой человек его внимательно слушает и весомо продолжил, - даже если в ее поведении ничего не меняется.

\- Вы что-то обнаружили? - Голос молодого человека дрогнул, и Эдварду показалось, что сейчас он начнет так же мелко трястись, как только что дрожала от его прикосновений собака.

\- Нет, пока все в порядке, - поспешил успокоить его Лумис, - но в таком возрасте возможно возникновение опухолей, образование камней и ряд других заболеваний, характерных для этой породы. А как вы знаете, заболевание проще предупредить, чем лечить. Особенно когда речь идет о немолодой собаке.

\- Да, вы правы, - Вебер поспешно закивал и, стремясь скрыть свое смущение от столь очевидной и хоть и прозвучавшей от специалиста, но все же высказанной ему истины, отвел взгляд в сторону и принялся гладить собаку уже двумя руками, будто хотел найти в ней молчаливого союзника.

\- Вот и хорошо, - заключил Эдвард и повернулся к своему столу, привычными движениями принялся вскрывать ампулы и набирать шприцы, - двух раз в году регулярных посещений вполне будет достаточно, чтобы контролировать ее состояние и заметить вовремя, если что-нибудь изменится.

Когда он обернулся, молодой человек был готов без напоминаний. Он бережно прижимал к груди голову собаки, почти полностью закрывая ее руками, и только трясущийся некупированный хвост говорил о том, что собака знает: сейчас ей сделают больно. Лицо Вебера было напряжено, а невидящий взгляд нарочито направлен в сторону. Эдвард был готов поклясться, что если бы у него был хвост, он точно так же сейчас мелко дрожал бы.

Прививки и уколы давно стали для Лумиса обыденностью, на которую он уже никак не реагировал. Автоматические движения, если животное было более-менее спокойно, занимали не больше доли секунды. Но реакция владельцев, иногда даже более бурная, чем самого прививаемого, до сих пор заставляла его улыбаться или испытывать сочувствие к заботливым хозяевам. Так было и сейчас, один вид напряженного молодого человека, хоть и крепко, но с нежностью прижимавшего к груди голову своей собаки, как самое дорогое, что у него было, не мог оставить бывалого врача равнодушным.

Две секунды и Эдвард сбросил в лоток использованные шприцы:

\- Все, - удовлетворенно кивнул он и протянул Веберу, все еще прижимавшему к себе собаку, паспорт.

На лице молодого человека отразилось такое облегчение, будто собаке была проведена сложнейшая операция, завершившаяся успешно.

\- Все, да? - Будто не веря, переспросил он, бросив на врача благодарный взгляд, и, спрятав паспорт, поспешно опустил собаку на пол.

\- Да, - кивнул Эдвард, - можете быть свободны.

\- Спасибо, доктор! - Лицо молодого человека посветлело, взлетевшие в одушевленном порыве брови и растянувшая губы искренняя улыбка сделали его еще моложе, превратив в восторженного мальчика.

Такие искренние улыбки и благодарности, наравне с реакцией владельцев на его манипуляции, никогда не приедались и не могли оставить Лумиса равнодушным. Иногда он думал, что именно поэтому он до сих пор занимается ветеринарией. Ведь что может быть приятнее, чем настоящие эмоции, искренняя благодарность любящих людей и счастливое виляние хвоста.

Молодой человек направился к двери, но взявшись за ручку, обернулся и, взглянув на Эдварда, спросил:

\- А одно посещение вполне можно будет совместить с прививками? - В его задумчивом взгляде мелькнула слабая надежда.

\- Можно, - кивнул Эдвард и улыбнулся такой находчивости, - да, так вполне можно уменьшить стресс от посещения клиники, - и, вспомнив лицо Вебера во время прививок, будто невзначай добавил, - но она у вас вполне спокойная девочка, все будет в порядке.

Молодой человек кивнул, еще раз счастливо улыбнулся, будто оставил в кабинете врача тяжелую ношу и быстро покинул клинику.

Эдвард же привычно продолжил прием. Но вид его первого за сегодня клиента, такого чувствительного, что даже среди переживающих владельцев он значительно выделялся, всплывал в памяти раз за разом. А когда серьезный врач все-таки позволил представить себе, что из под куртки молодого человека торчит такой же рыжий хвост как у его собаки и мелко трясется, Эдвард был вынужден отворачиваться и прятать от клиентов невольно возникающую на его лице улыбку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see more on https://willemliske.com
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: ни в каком виде.


	2. Chapter 2

Дни недели побежали быстро, привычно сменяя друг друга. Будь у Эдварда отрывной календарь, он, скорее всего, в конце недели обнаружил бы себя абсолютно растерянным, с пригоршней оторванных листков в руках. Но Лумис уже давно привык к такому течению своей жизни, да и отрывного календаря у него не было, как раз по этой причине.

Очень скоро вид молодого человека с рыжим спаниелем истерся и почти исчез из памяти ветеринара, погребенный под множеством других образов владельцев и их питомцев, которые так же со временем забывались и исчезали, как и сотни других людей, что появлялись и пропадали в его жизни. В конце концов, его клиника в городе была не единственной и часто клиенты уходили к конкурентам, даже если в том не было вины персонала, а просто им туда было удобнее ездить. Поначалу Эдварда это огорчало, хоть клиника и не пустовала, но со временем, а может с прибавляющимися годами, он научился относиться к этому философски, даже с некоторой долей иронии, и старался не привязываться к клиентам, как бы они ему не нравились. Это стремление стало привычкой и избавляло врача от абсолютно ненужных и даже скорее тягостных переживаний, которые в молодости часто терзали его душу, отвлекая от более важных и значимых вещей, достойных его внимания.

Юноша напомнил о себе спустя неделю, неожиданно возникнув на пороге перед самым закрытием, когда Эдвард уже сменил халат на черный пиджак и, звеня ключами, гасил в кабинетах свет.

\- Простите что я так поздно, - выдохнул он, и тяжело втянул воздух, по всей видимости, ему пришлось бежать, - хотел раньше, да не получилось, - оправдываясь, он развел руками, - работа такая.

Лумис окинул его взглядом, на сей раз молодой человек выглядел достаточно официально, от чего казался старше и увереннее. На нем был темный костюм тройка и туфли, а волосы были собраны в аккуратный хвост. Лишь уже знакомая бежевая куртка снижала впечатление, которое могло зародить догадку, что перед вами стоит как минимум представитель фирмы, как максимум - адвокат. Однако не найдя глазами собаки, Эдвард несколько смутился, не совсем понимая какая срочность заставила этого парня так спешить в клинику.

\- Что у вас случилось? - Кивнул ветеринар, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить имя этого забавного молодого человека, но в памяти лишь назойливо всплывала воображаемая сцена с хвостом, что так веселила его совсем недавно.

\- Я хотел у вас зарегистрироваться, - молодой человек торопливо полез во внутренний карман куртки и извлек паспорт собаки и, так же как и в первый раз, нерешительно продолжил, - там где мы раньше обслуживались, это было необходимо, если собирались посещать одну и ту же клинику. Я подумал, что тут так же... - он немного помолчал и добавил, будто Эдвард ждал объяснений, - нам у вас понравилось, и я бы хотел в следующий раз прийти сюда же.

Нечасто Эдвард видел подобную пунктуальность и даже предупредительность. Обычно владельцы животных относились к этому много проще, просто приезжая на очередной осмотр и тогда уже регистрируясь, и то, если об этом им напоминали сотрудники клиники. О том, что люди зачастую забывали не то что про осмотры, а то и вовсе про плановые прививки и говорить не стоило. Этот же молодой человек, чью рассеянность и забывчивость вполне можно было бы списать на юный возраст, скорее наоборот, был образчиком поведения для многих даже пожилых людей. Эдвард без труда вспомнил, что пришел он день в день, как заканчивались прививки и даже в клинику вошел с точностью до минуты, будто стоял за дверями и, глядя на часы, выжидал нужное время. Наверное именно по этому, придя за пять минут до официального закрытия, хотя последний прием как правило заканчивался за полчаса, он чувствовал себя так неловко.

Его извиняющийся вид и поразительная пунктуальность тронули Эдварда и он, сам не зная почему, поспешил его успокоить:

\- Ничего страшного, у нас есть еще целых пять минут, которых вполне хватит, чтобы внести ваши данные, - он добродушно улыбнулся и, взяв из замершей руки молодого человека паспорт, поспешил за стол в регистрации.

Парень облегченно вздохнул и подошел к стойке, опершись на нее и чуть приподнявшись на носках, с интересом заглянул за нее. Но взгляду его были доступны лишь паспорт, лежащий в открытом виде на столе, руки врача, быстро стучащие по клавишам и его затылок с уже редеющими волосами.

Олли тихо усмехнулся, не то от удовольствия, что ему удалось попасть в клинику до закрытия, и это можно было вычеркнуть из списка дел, которые он постоянно составлял, часто лишь для того, чтобы лишний раз уколоть себя же за небрежность, забывчивость, а то и вовсе за лень; то ли от осознания, что черные волосы врача, на которые он совсем не обратил внимания в первое свое посещение, и это было видно только сверху, уже редеют.

Эдвард неслышно выдохнул, открыв паспорт и прочитав имя молодого человека. Хоть он и не обязан был помнить всех поименно, он все же чувствовал некоторую неловкость, если в памяти не возникало имя человека при одном взгляде в его лицо. Ему казалось, что таким образом он выказывает клиентам неуважительное к ним отношение, хотя это, конечно же, было далеко от правды. Он несколько задержался взглядом на возрасте молодого человека, соображая, что тот не зря показался ему мальчиком. По сути, таковым этот Оливер Вебер и являлся. Судя по указанной дате рождения владельца собаки, он отметил свое двадцатилетие несколько месяцев назад.

\- И ваш номер телефона и адрес, - Эдвард закрыл паспорт и протянул его Веберу, подняв на него вопросительный взгляд.

Молодой человек опустился за стойку, на секунду смутившись, будто он сделал что-то не хорошее и назвал необходимые данные.

\- Ну, вот и все, - ветеринар нажал на "сохранить" и, выйдя из базы клиентов, выключил компьютер. На сегодня рабочий день был завершен.

Эдвард поднялся и, выйдя из-за стойки, протянул молодому человеку руку:

\- Очень приятно иметь с вами дело, Оливер Вебер, меня зовут Эдвард Лумис и теперь я ваш ветеринар. Вернее, - он усмехнулся получившемуся каламбуру, неожиданно вырвавшемуся у него, - вашей Нотки.

Вебер поспешно взял руку врача, немало удивив последнего достаточно крепкой хваткой, обычно не свойственной столь неуверенным в себе личностям, впечатление которой он производил.

\- Я тоже очень рад, - с горячностью тот потряс его руку и такая редкая улыбка, которую Эдвард видел лишь один раз, вновь озарила его лицо.

С постоянными клиентами Лумис старался поддерживать дружеские отношения в рамках работы, ибо эти люди, которые гарантированно обратятся к нему в случае необходимости, чего греха таить, составляли его базу и средства к существованию. Хотя за прошедшие годы ему удалось накопить приличное состояние, которое позволяло ему уже не волноваться за взаимоотношения и не заискивать перед клиентами. Но кроме этого теперь следовать уже выверенным путем Эдварда скорее побуждала деловая привычка. Уверенный в себе врач, уже не молодой, а потому не носящий клеймо неопытного, часто вселял в людей спокойствие одним своим видом, но даже если внешность его нисколько не отличалась от большинства людей, он все же выглядел иначе. По его спокойным движениям, сосредоточенному лицу и полному достоинства виду было ясно, что этот человек знает, что делает и не подвержен чужому влиянию.

Олли, ощутив твердую горячую ладонь врача, и его крепкое рукопожатие, вдруг обрел спокойствие и уверенность.

\- Просто после приема у вас, - кивнул он, - Нотка очень спокойно себя вела, и я подумал, что будет неплохо прийти сюда снова, когда подойдет время осмотра.

Эдвард погасил свет в холле, и они вместе вышли из клиники.

\- Конечно, - кивнул он, - или если вдруг вас что-то будет беспокоить, вы всегда можете обратиться к нам.

\- Спасибо, - искренне произнес молодой человек, в сумерках, опускавшихся на город, да еще и под навесом крыльца, его лица почти не было видно, только блестели его глаза, отражая мутный свет уличных фонарей, - я недавно переехал в этот город, хорошо что я наткнулся именно на телефон вашей клиники, когда искал где сделать прививки.

Эдвард замер на тротуаре и взглянул на Вебера, ему почему-то показалось, что последняя фраза была не обычным вежливым поддержанием разговора, но увидев лишь светлое спокойное лицо, он улыбнулся. Как же давно он не видел простой человеческой открытости, поражающей своей искренностью и ставшей такой редкой, что столкнувшись с ней, он даже обратил на это внимание как на что-то необычное. Чувство благодарности завладело Эдвардом, будто ему только что сделали ничего не значащий, но милый и приятный подарок.

\- Вас подвезти? - Неожиданно для самого себя, предложил он молодому человеку, доставая из кармана ключи и останавливаясь у машины.

\- Нет-нет, что вы! - Поспешно замахал тот руками, - спасибо, я доберусь сам, тут не так уж и далеко, - и, нервно улыбнувшись, он смягчился, протянув ветеринару руку, - До свидания, Лумис.

\- До свидания, Вебер, - Эдвард пожал протянутую руку.

Засунув руки в карманы брюк, Олли побрел по улице, направляясь на трамвайную остановку. Ему было радостно ощутить, что он сумел с кем-то познакомиться и, кажется, даже завязать дружеские отношения. Но столь скорое, по его мнению, близкое приглашение, его немного смутило, если не сказать напугало. И сейчас, прислушиваясь к шороху собственных шагов и звукам вечерней улицы, он волновался, не была ли его бурная реакция обидной для нового знакомого. Когда он позволил себе оглянуться, поворачивая за угол, ни врача, ни его машины уже не было, и молодой человек облегченно вздохнул и, подняв голову, подставляя лицо ветру, уверенно зашагал к остановке. Старый друг, как известно, лучше новых двух, а дома его ждала Нотка, мечтающая о вечерней прогулке, и ему следовало поторопиться.

За свою жизнь, наполненную общением с самыми разными людьми, Эдвард привык не обращать внимания на их поведение и его взгляд цеплялся за это лишь тогда, когда реакция была совсем уж эксцентричной или люди, с которыми он общался, были для него больше, чем именами на бумаге. И сейчас он с удивлением ощутил, что ответ молодого человека, несколько неожиданный на обычное вежливое приглашение, почему-то его опечалил. Посмотрев в спину удаляющейся фигуре Вебера, Эдвард пожал плечами и, сев в машину, опираясь на свой многолетний опыт общения, уже сделал вывод, что некоторым людям сложно общаться и, по всей видимости, его новый клиент был как раз из таких людей.

Уже повернув и стоя на светофоре, он увидел того садящимся в трамвай и задумался, кем бы мог работать этот молодой человек в возрасте, когда многие еще учатся в колледжах; носящий на работу такой официальный костюм, но совсем не приспособленный к ведению переговоров, чтению докладов, да и в принципе не умеющий настоять на своем, а то, скорее всего, и вовсе испытывающий сложности при общении с людьми.

Одно Эдвард с уверенностью мог сказать точно: Вебер заинтересовал, хоть и ненадолго, но заняв его мысли.


	3. Chapter 3

Эдвард не любил шумных мест и больших скоплений людей. Именно по этой причине он не посещал торговые центры и избегал всевозможные народные гуляния. Множество людей и производимый ими шум утомляли его. Однако были все же собрания, на которых он присутствовал, не обращая внимания на толпу. Так было с приемами у друзей, которые, благо, случались не так уж и часто, а удовольствие от их встречи примиряло с неудобствами большого сборища. И фермерский рынок - единственное место в городе, где можно было купить свежие овощи и фрукты и хоть чуть-чуть быть уверенным в их натуральности и чистоте. Эдвард предпочитал готовить сам, а потому тщательно подходил к выбору ингредиентов. Накопленный опыт подсказывал как питаться правильно, а возраст - от чего отказаться. Хотя, чего греха таить, всякого рода вредных гадостей ему и не хотелось, насытившись ими вдоволь в лихую юность, сейчас Эдвард предпочитал натуральные продукты, а блюда - приготовленными на пару.  
  
Вернувшиеся из отпусков коллеги поспешили с чувством глубокой благодарности сменить их великодушного главврача, работавшего все это время беспрерывно, и свой выходной день Эдвард желал отметить чем-нибудь очень вкусным и не менее красивым. По сути, приготовление здоровой пищи было его хобби, но Лумис не задумывался об этом, он просто любил готовить и неторопливо поглощать приготовленное, не испытывая при этом ни угрызений совести, ни изжоги, а просто наслаждаясь вкусом.  
  
Но для этого ему нужны были продукты и пока солнце не стало слепящим, а овощи на прилавке - повядшими, он поспешил на рынок. Быстро пробежавшись по списку, которые Эдвард часто составлял для себя, чтобы ничего не забывать и систематизировать как свои расходы, так и просто организовать повседневность (что надо сказать, изрядно помогало, как сейчас, например, побыстрее покинуть шумный рынок), он уже собирался уходить, когда увидел Вебера.  
  
Молодой человек, с разбросанными по плечам волосами, в тех же кедах и джинсах стоял у лотка с перцами, хотя по высокому бумажному пакету, занимавшему его левую руку, было ясно, что закупался он не только перцами. Спаниель терпеливо ожидал у ног хозяина, а петля старого кожаного поводка, тянущегося от его ошейника, была продета в пряжку ремня. Вебер был очень занят и не видел Лумиса, чуть наклоняясь, он неуклюже обхватывал пакет одной рукой, а другой рассчитывался с продавцом извлеченными из кармана узких джинсов монетами.  
  
Эдварду неожиданно, совсем по-ребячески, захотелось подшутить над Вебером, и он, вытащив из кармана пакет с парой собачьих печенюшек, что по привычке всегда таскал с собой, присел за одним из лотков и едва слышно позвал собаку по имени. Нотка, услышав знакомый голос, настороженно вытянулась, ища глазами зовущего, и ее чувствительный нос быстро задвигался, без конца втягивая воздух.  
  
Уловив запах печенья, Нотка позабыла, что она - приличная леди, и рванула к Эдварду. Вебер как раз с благодарностью забрал у продавца второй заполненный доверху пакет, занимая им свободную руку. Успел ли он принять от продавца ответные слова благодарности, Эдвард не знал. Нотка, нисколько не заботясь о хозяине, наклоняя голову и роя когтями землю, потащила его за собой.  
  
Олли, явно не ожидая подобного, поспешно неуклюже перебирал ногами, вцепившись в свои покупки и тщетно пытаясь выглянуть из-за высоких пакетов. Он изо всех сил старался не споткнуться и за неимением иной возможности воздействовать на собаку, на ходу ругал ее, перемежая свои гневные возгласы репликами удивления:  
  
\- Да куда тебя несет? А ну стоять! Нотка!! Да что с тобой?!  
Причину столь странного поведения своей любимицы он увидел совсем скоро.   
  
Спаниель, яро размахивая хвостом от счастья, захрустел протянутым печеньем.  
Эдвард, посмеиваясь в кулак, потрепал пса по рыжей голове и, поднявшись и прокашлявшись, поспешил извиниться за свою проделку:  
  
\- Простите, увидев вас, я не удержался и позволил себе немного пошутить.  
  
Не успев выдохнуть от облегчения, когда собака, наконец, остановилась, Вебер поднял взгляд и замер, увидев сквозь торчавшую из его пакета петрушку Лумиса.   
  
\- Ничего страшного, - пробормотал он растерянно, совсем не зная, что должен сказать и перехватил пакет, чтобы видеть собеседника полностью, а не так будто он лежал на грядке меж рядов свежей зелени.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - искренне улыбнулся Эдвард, он и правда был рад видеть этого молодого человека, изрядно повеселившего его.  
  
\- Доброе, - с энтузиазмом отозвался Олли, он был несколько сбит с толку началом их диалога и был рад, что он принял, наконец, более приемлемую и знакомую ему форму.   
  
Однако напряжение от испуга, смешанное с разочарованием, не покинули его и он, взглянув на собаку, досадливо произнес не то обращаясь к ней, не то просто роняя слова в воздух:   
  
\- Видимо у собак что с детства есть, того не искоренить: сколько раз ругал, чтобы не брала угощение у незнакомцев, да все без толку. Бежит к каждому протянутому куску, будто я ее не кормлю вовсе.  
  
\- Так не только у собак, но и у людей, - продолжил его мысль Эдвард, но заметив короткий непонятливый взгляд молодого человека, будто слова эти он принял на свой счет, поспешил сменить тему, - ну и потом, мы с ней все же знакомы. Не забывайте, я ее ветеринар, а кому еще доверять как не своему врачу.  
  
Слабая улыбка, явившаяся как радуга после дождя и сообщившая о миновавшей неловкости, мелькнула на лице Вебера, и он, уже более свободно, окинул Эдварда взглядом. Увидев его впервые, образ врача в халате ярко запечатлелся в памяти и не желал уступать обычной одежде, хоть он и видел после Эдварда без халата. Правда было это при таких нервных обстоятельствах, да и на улице уже было достаточно темно, что Лумис в штатской одежде совсем не запомнился Олли. А может, он просто отказывался воспринимать его таковым, чувствуя его слишком обычным, а от того чересчур близким. Хоть это чувство, он знал, было обманчиво, ибо глубокий уверенный голос ветеринара напоминал об этом непрестанно.  
  
Но сейчас, одетый в светлые брюки, небрежно накинутую и не застегнутую голубую рубашку с коротким рукавом и белую футболку под ней, он казался самым обычным человеком, радушным соседом, добрым знакомым, с которым приятно было переброситься парой ничего не значащих фраз.  
  
\- А вы ранняя пташка, с утра закупаетесь? - Кивнул Эдвард на пакеты, стремясь подержать разговор и прерывая повисшую паузу, хотя его цепкий взгляд уже уловил, что Вебер осторожно разглядывает его.  
  
\- Не я, - поспешно мотнул головой молодой человек, отрываясь от своих размышлений, - Нотка, с ней и будильник не нужен. А закупаюсь всегда с утра, - кивнул Олли, - пока народу не много. Не люблю толпу, - он поморщился и объяснил, - их голоса сливаются в один сплошной раздражающий гул, от которого начинает болеть голова.  
  
Эдвард понятливо кивнул, он не мог не согласиться с доводами Олли, и пока тот говорил, позволил себе так же окинуть его взглядом. Бежевой куртки сегодня не было, и он лишь отметил, что черная футболка открывала длинную шею и обтягивала достаточно стройное, можно даже сказать худощавое тело с тонкими, жилистыми руками.  
  
\- Вам бы съесть что-нибудь жирное, да питательное, - кивнул Эдвард, позволив врачу в себе, пусть и ветеринару, проявить заботу и так нагло вторгнуться в личное пространство малознакомого человека, - выглядите вы более чем стройно, а набор продуктов у вас как у худеющей барышни.  
  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Олли, - если уж на то пошло, то только куриное мясо.   
  
\- Любите здоровую пищу? - Эдвард был приятно удивлен, нечасто сейчас можно встретить молодежь, задумывающуюся о здоровье.  
  
\- Вынужден, - нервно усмехнулся в ответ Вебер и сглотнул, разговор, неожиданно перекинувшийся на него, его беспокоил, но он не смел не ответить этому, явно знающему больше него самого, человеку, - желудок слабый, - коротко пояснил он и поторопился сменить тему, - я исследовал город и этот рынок - единственное место, где можно купить хорошие овощи, особенно если прийти с утра.  
  
\- Да, - Эдвард широко улыбнулся не столько молодому человеку, сколько самому себе, вспомнив, что сегодня ему не нужно на работу, - в самый раз, чтобы начать выходной день.  
  
\- Выходной? - Чуть склонил голову Олли, и тут же широко улыбнувшись от озарившей его догадки, добавил, - ах да! Точно, сегодня же суббота, - и поторопился пояснить, - у меня выходные не совпадают с недельными, сегодня вечером я работаю.  
  
Солнце, то и дело слепящее сквозь покачивающуюся от легкого ветра листву, бликами пробежало по бледному лицу собеседника. Эдварду очень хотелось спросить, где же и кем работает этот загадочный молодой человек, но опыт подсказал ему, что с подобными замкнутыми личностями лишних вопросов лучше не задавать. О том, что подобный его интерес будет неуместен, красноречиво говорило и то, что если бы Вебер хотел, то уже сказал бы сам. Но молодой человек молчал и Лумис решил, что в этот раз промолчит и он, но лишь для того, чтобы задать интересующий его вопрос тогда, когда от ответа уйти будет нельзя.  
  
\- Тогда у вас не так много времени как у меня, - кивнул Эдвард и продолжил учтиво, - не буду вас задерживать.  
  
По лицу молодого человека пробежала тень, и уголки его губ приподняла извиняющаяся улыбка, будто ему не хотелось прерывать эту встречу с незамысловатым разговором на отвлеченные темы. Хотя в этом Эдвард был не уверен, в конце концов, он не так давно и не так хорошо знал его.  
  
\- До свидания, - вздохнул Вебер.   
  
Он уже сделал шаг в сторону, как сильные пальцы ветеринара схватили его за предплечье:  
  
\- Вебер, - он резко обернулся, Эдвард кивнул в улицу, в которую тот, было, направился и, заговорщически снизив голос, добавил, - там за углом есть хорошая мясная лавка "Фриц Гриль". Понравиться и вам и Нотке, - он улыбнулся, и глаза его лукаво засветились.  
  
Вебер усмехнулся, и приподнявшиеся щеки заставили так же приподняться и внешние уголки глаз, вокруг которых стали едва заметны мимические морщинки, все эти изменения в лице молодого человека образовало то, что люди обычно называют "улыбаться глазами". Он искренне поблагодарил внимательного ветеринара, который, кажется, беспокоился уже не только о благосостоянии собаки, но и о здоровье ее хозяина, и медленно двинулся в указанную сторону.  
  
Повернувшись лицом к залитой солнцем улице, Олли мог уже не скрывать широкой довольной улыбки, играющей на его лице. Когда Нотка выставила его в таком неподобающем виде перед новым знакомым, он думал, что на сим их добрые отношения и закончатся, однако этот Лумис оказался весьма приятным, не лишенным чувства юмора, человеком. И их короткий, незатейливый разговор, значительно улучшил настроение Олли, несколько омраченного с утра скрутившим его спазмом желудка, недовольного поздним жирным ужином, который молодой человек рискнул позволить себе накануне вечером. И теперь он шел бодро и легко, едва ощущая под ногами каменную мостовую, и заинтересованно разглядывал вывески магазинов, боясь пропустить рекомендованную ему мясную лавку.  
  
Эдвард с интересом изучал тонкую фигуру удаляющегося молодого человека, рядом с которым семенил рыжий спаниель.  
  
Переезд в другой город похож на новое рождение. Ты не знаешь привычных вещей, о которых раньше даже не задумывался. Где находится прачечная, дежурная аптека, магазин с хорошей едой и как к ним добраться. У тебя нет ни друзей, ни знакомых, с кем можно было бы встретиться, приятно провести время или хотя бы разделить пятнадцать минут за чашкой кофе, и получить несколько теплых слов поддержки и дружеских похлопываний по плечу.   
  
Новый город, с множеством чужих, незнакомых людей, которые не всегда и улыбку-то подарят, часто давит и пугает. Он большой и неизвестный, а ты так мал, да еще и чужд ему.   
  
Сложно при этом чувствовать себя уверенно. Эдвард это знал, он и сам когда-то давно переехал сюда и хорошо помнил, как тяжело было начинать на новом месте новую жизнь. А глядя на Вебера, он понимал, что этому скромному молодому человеку, лишенному столь естественной напористости юности, вероятно, тяжело вдвойне. Странное желание приободрить и поддержать его не отпускало Эдварда, даже когда Вебер скрылся из виду. Он покачал головой и, списав это на личные, пропитанные сантиментами, воспоминания о переезде, отправился домой.

**Author's Note:**

> see more on https://willemliske.com
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: ни в каком виде.


End file.
